life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Agenda da Max
; :Para a agenda da Chloe Price na prequel, veja Agenda da Chloe. A Agenda da Max registra as experiências de Max Caulfield durante os eventos de Life is Strange. Ela inclui o diário dela, detalhes sobre alguns personagens que Max encontra, notas sobre alguns itens do interesse de Max, suas fotos opcionais e mensagens de texto. As páginas da agenda dela são cobertas de frases, desenhos, rabiscos de aquarela, adesivos e outros acervos como fotos, folhetos, bilhetes, selos ou folhas de calendários. A agenda de Max foi projetada, definida e ilustrada por Alexis Bauzet e Alyzian. DiárioMax.png|Ilustração do diário de Max encontrado dentro dele na forma de adesivo. DiárioMax-aula.png|Diário na mesa da Max durante a aula de fotografia em "Chrysalis". DiárioMax-quarto.png|Diário em cima da bolsa de Max perto de um criado-mudo em "Out of Time". Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" thumb|272x272px|Diário da Max na sequência do pesadelo.Neste episódio, Max deve usar seu diário para escapar das garras de Jefferson alguns momentos antes de viajar para outra realidade alternativa em que o diário é queimado, com ela não podendo usá-lo contra Jefferson. Nas cenas do pesadelo da Max, ao abrirmos o diário, versões agressivas e distorcidas de seus registros são reveladas, com desenhos perturbadores e frases de Jefferson e Victoria ilustrando as páginas, além de uma grande mancha vermelha (sangue) saindo de uma câmera. Também são afetadas as mensagens de texto, fotos e notas. Panfletos Cinco panfletos e uma página de agenda no diário da Max possuem pedaços correspondentes que podem ser encontrados em outras páginas. Destes seis itens com partes correspondentes, apenas três possuem "metades" que se completam - os outros três possuem informações faltando que foram cortadas da parte do meio na fase de layout ainda durante o desenvolvimento de Life is Strange. Os primeiros três itens abaixo são os únicos que podem ser inteiramente completados.Completados usando as texturas originais encontradas nos arquivos do jogo, pois todos os panfletos e recortes nas margens à esquerda e à direita do diário ficaram parcialmente não visíveis durante o layout. Os outros três são aqueles com informações faltando que não puderam ser encontradas nos arquivos do jogo. De acordo com a designer do diário, Alyzian, as informações (em inglês) que faltam são as seguintes: *Sugarcoat everything - a fair entertainment - Main place, Arcadia Bay - 8th to 30th of July, - $10 adult, $5 children under 14. *Top-Down Reversed. *Dusk&Dawn gallery Seattle Presents "Bodies and Splatters" photography exhibition. Panfletosdiário.png Outros fatos e informações faltando em panfletos reveladas pela artista: Diário-folhamúsica.png|Alyzian afirma que isto é apenas "um pedaço de papel com notas musicais aleatórias, nada de mais." Diário-panfletofeliz.png|"Faça Mais o Que Te Deixa Feliz." Diário-panfletoteatro.png|Isto foi uma paródia do próprio trabalho escolar da artista. Era um cartaz falso de um show da banda "Of Monsters and Men" ("Sobre Monstros e Homens", em português) que ela havia feito. Nesta paródia do cartaz, está escrito "Sobre jovens e cervos, 20&21 de junho de 2014." Diário-panfletoarcadia.png|''"Bom Dia Arcadia Bay."'' A única outra palavra faltando é 'Restaurante' e o desenho de um pintinho com óculos escuros e um antigo microfone de rádio. (Homenagem ao filme Os Piratas do Rock, conhecido como Good Morning England na França). Diário-panfletoguiaoregon.png|"Seu guia inconvencional de Oregon." (A queda d'água fica nas Cataratas Multonmah, em Oregon.) Diário-panfletoamor.png|"Faça Pequenas Coisas Com Muito Amor." Diário-panfletolinhaajuda.png|Este panfleto possui um tiranossauro Rex segurando um lança-chamas e dizendo, "VOCÊ ME VIU? Se sim, você precisa de assistência médica. Por favor, ligue para o Doutor Duerf, você não está bem." Diário-panfletogatos.png|''"Quem soltou os gatos?"'' (com dois gatos fazendo caretas) "Sério quem fez isso. Eles não podem ficar lá fora. Eles são estúpidos. Eles vão morrer. Traga eles de volta." Diário-panfletokaraoke.png|"Noite de Karaokê. Uma música = um coquetel! Toda sexta-feira às 20h, na Caverna Howling Lupes." Pedaços de Mapas Três pedaços de mapas podem ser encontrados no diário da Max. Quando colocados juntos, eles formam um mapa incompleto de Oregon, Califórnia, Nevada e Idaho. (As palavras "Rogue" e "Snake" em cores diferentes podem ser referências à X-Men e Metal Gear Solid. A ser confirmado com a artista.) Diário-mapapedaços.png Adesivos 50px|thumb Alguns textos e frases também estão faltando ou encobertos nos adesivos do diário da Max, algo que ocorreu durante a fase de layout do desenvolvimento do jogo. *'Adesivo de gato:' De acordo com Alyzian, a frase faltando no adesivo de gato encontrado na página 3 do diário é, "Go Meow Yourself" ("Vá se Miar", em português). Curiosidades *Se Max olhar para seu diário em "Chrysalis", ela comentará que não tem o atualizado como deveria. Quando Max o lê, ela se pergunta o que os outros pensariam se olhassem o que está escrito. Se ela olhar para ele de novo após voltar no tempo, ela percebe que nada se moveu e se pergunta o que está acontecendo. *Max pode olhar, abrir e ler seu diário em sua mesa na sala de aula no começo de "Chrysalis" e na pequena estante ao lado de sua cama no começo de "Out of Time". *A idade de Warren é listada como 16 em seu arquivo de estudante na Blackwell, o que parece contraditório ao fato de que Max escreveu em seu diário que ele é da "sua idade", já que eles têm dois anos de diferença. *Após se reencontrar com Chloe Price, Max menciona os piercings dela em seu diário e até desenha Chloe com um brinco vermelho, embora Chloe em nenhum momento use um brinco vermelho ou possua piercings visíveis (ela possui um piercing no umbigo, mas Max não poderia saber disso sem que Chloe tivesse contado a ela). *Na realidade alternativa que Max cria após evitar a morte de William, seus registros no diário também são alterados. Porém, na realidade que Max cria ao entregar à Jefferson sua foto para a competição Heróis do Cotidiano, seu diário permanece o mesmo e todos os registros feitos na realidade anterior ainda estão acessíveis. *Em "Chrysalis", a página 10 do diário mostrará a foto que Max tirou da borboleta azul no banheiro da Academia Blackwell. Mais tarde, no mesmo episódio, Chloe pega esta foto de Max durante a conversa que elas têm no quarto da Chloe.Chloe (para Max): "E eu vou pegar essa foto como símbolo da nossa reunião. Fechado?" A partir deste momento, a foto desaparece da página 10, pois agora é Chloe quem está com ela. *Na página 22 do diário, Max escreve o seguinte sobre a Chloe: "É tão estranho ver o rumo que nossas vidas tomaram desde que nos separamos aos treze anos." Considerando as datas de nascimento delas (Chloe - março de 1994; Max - setembro de 1995), não há como elas estarem com 13 anos na mesma época. Chloe teria feito 14 anos seis meses antes de Max fazer 13. Uma possível explicação para isso seria a de que Max está simplesmente generalizando as idades delas, usando a idade que ela lembra ter na época. Outro exemplo disso é no Episódio 4 quando ela vê o CD de piratas no quarto da Chloe: "Minha nossa, eu fiz essa coletânea para ela quando tínhamos doze anos." *A fonte usada no diário da Max se chama "Dudu Calligraphy" e pode ser baixada aqui. *De acordo com a ilustradora do diário, Alyzian, algumas das manchas de café/chocolate no diário da Max são manchas de chocolate que foram digitalmente escaneadas da própria mesa dela. *Alyzian reuniu todas suas inspirações para o diário da Max em um quadro que ela criou no Pinterest. *Max já possuía um diário durante a infância. Ela escrevia anotações sobre qual personagem de anime ela queria ser, seus sonhos de se tornar uma fotógrafa famosa e sobre o que ela e Chloe iriam fazer quando fossem mais velhas.Max: "Lembro quando as minhas anotações eram sobre os personagens de anime que eu queria ser. Ou sobre os sonhos de ser uma fotógrafa respeitada que viaja pelo mundo inteiro. Ou o que eu e a Chloe estaríamos fazendo quando finalmente fôssemos adultas... pelo menos isso nós já sabemos." (Episódio 3 - Diário - Página 39) *Na página 22 do diário há um adesivo que diz, "Três Metros Acima do Céu", que parece ser uma referência ao filme italiano homônimo de 2004 baseado na obra Tre metri sopra il cielo de Federico Moccia (literalmente, "Três metros acima do céu"). O filme é descrito como "Um drama romântico para adolescentes que conta a história de dois jovens que pertencem a mundos diferentes. É a crônica de um relacionamento improvável que é praticamente impossível, mas tão inevitável quanto. Ele acabará levando o casal à uma viagem pela descoberta, em que eles conhecerão o amor verdadeiro juntos pela primeira vez. Ela é uma garota bem de vida. Ele é um garoto rebelde, viciado em perigo e risco."Resumo de "Três Metros Acima do Céu": https://www.globomedia.es/en/cinema/3-meters-above-sky (inglês) A revista Variety escreveu sobre o filme: "Lentamente, ele se torna sensível, garota mais rebelde." As descrições destes dois personagens parecem combinar bastante com as personalidades de Chloe e Max. Adesivo-trêsmetros.png Diário-adesivo.png Referências Notas en:Max's Journal fr:Journal de Max ru:Журнал Макс Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Pertences da Max Categoria:Agenda da Max Categoria:Gameplay (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Diários Categoria:Life is Strange